Many devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, laptops, mp4 players and/or desktop computers, provide for playing a video by accessing a video file. The video may include images captured from one or more perspectives. Sometimes, a device screen being used to display the video may be limited in size, and may not be able to simultaneously display at least some of one or more perspectives included in the video. For example, merely part of the images corresponding to an instant of the video may be watched at a time.